Morokei (Skyrim)
Morokei ( ) is one of the eight Dragon Priests of Skyrim. Description His name means "Glorious" in the Dragon language. Morokei must be defeated in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus for the "Eye of Magnus" quest chain. This quest is available to those who join The College of Winterhold. Upon death he drops Morokei, a head slot armor piece that provides +100% magicka regeneration. Morokei can be found at the Labyrinthian, where he was sealed by Savos Aren. He is one of the two Dragon Priests that does not come out of a tomb. The other being Nahkriin. Battle and Strategy During battle, Morokei casts Lightning Rune and Thunderbolt to strike down players attacking it from afar. When in melee range, Morokei uses Ironflesh in conjunction with Lightning Cloak to deal large amounts of damage to players. He is able to turn summoned Atronachs and undead. Magic Since this is The College of Winterhold quest the tactics mages can use is to try to lure Morokei in the hallway with pillars which is leading to the main hall. This task requires some time and playing hide and seek though. After that it is possible to use Unrelenting Force on Morokei, to stun him in the corner and deal some damage, return back behind pillar, wait for the next shout and magicka to refill. Alternatively, if you have a follower who is able to distract him for a few seconds and the Impact perk, you can effectively keep Morokei "stun locked" as long as you keep hitting him with Firebolts. Archery When you open the door, sneak (make sure you're not detected to do sneak attacks ) with your bow and kill the two mages. Then start shooting Morokei with until he dies. But if he gets to you then keep backing up or close the door and get away until you're undetected and resumeshooting him. Conjuring For conjurers, attacking from the chamber's entryway with a Drainspell Bow (found on the spectral draugr in the dungeon) while sneaking will get him into the lower ground area. From here you can mix Sparks and the bow to drain all his magicka, then be able to use your atronachs without risk of them being turned. You can also lure him further (as described above). Morokei takes turning summoned atronachs as his highest priority, so you can waste a lot of his magic constantly turning his own storm atronach against him, for he will turn it against you before he attacks again. Also a good tactic for ranged characters is to stand on the highest ledge in the room before releasing him, and use a channeled spell (Flames, Sparks, and so on). Stand at the edge to attack, step back and heal when needed, repeat until finished. This works primarily because he is a ranged, magic NPC. He is very unlikely to come up the stairs to get you, and if he does, you can break line-of-sight while he is on the stairs by simply jumping to the next platform down, and using the pillars and walls to fight defensively. Another tactic is to use Dremora Lords since he cannot convert them and they deal a lot of damage while the PC uses whatever tactic that they wish to use (spells, archery or swords) Enchanting Another simple yet effective tactic is to have at least 85% resistance to shock by enchanting your armour with the enchantment or finding armour to do so. This should mean that his attacks cause little to no damage whatsoever. This coupled with the fact that he won't move if he can see you will allow you to spam ranged magic or arrows at him with little change in your health pool. Be advised, this will take a fairly long time to kill him if you only have a small magika pool and/or weak arrows. Ranged attacks Another useful tactic for a ranged character is to stand in the tunnel leading to the room where you fight him. If you need to heal or recharge your magicka, simply close the door. He may come up the stairs to try to get to you, but closing the door when you see him may prevent him from hurting you, and he will eventually wander back to further range (however he is able to open the door to fight you if you are standing too close to it). While it is unlikely he will open the door, it is possible. Sneak Another useful tactic for a sneaky character is to start off by killing both mages with sneak attacks. This makes it so that when Morokei is released, he does not notice you. Then proceed to sneak until you are quite near Morokei, dual-wield daggers (I used Mehrunes Razor and a Daedric Dagger), and do a sneak duel-wield power attack. This is especially effective if you have the perk from the sneak skill tree which gives 15x damage to sneak attacks with daggers. Having the Shrouded Gloves is quite useful as well, as they double backstab damage. Morokei does not look for a stealthed person who stands far enough away. Some have managed to kill him by sneaking and shooting him with a bow from a long distance, without him ever retaliating. Even those with only a moderate sneak level with no perks were able to get this effect. Some have mentioned that they can even approach Morokei near the end of the fight and use melee on him without him fighting back, however the cause of this seems to be him running out of Magicka. Shouts Most shouts do little to no damage to Morokei, though Slow Time seems to be the most useful in this fight, for dodging the incredibly fast lightning attacks, or Elemental Fury in order to get a lot of hits on him quickly. You can stun Morokei with Unrelenting Force . Other approaches The room in which you fight Morokei is sunlit, making the fight especially challenging for vampires if done during the day. You can also hide behind one of the pillars and take him out with Fireballs. He will stay at a distance, but this will take a while because he/she(it) is very resistant to magic like all dragon priests. Another strategy is to use Beast Form, which can down him quickly with a high 1 handed skill. However, because werewolves do not recover health over time, don't have access to their inventories for potions, and cannot cast healing spells, this can be dangerous. Some players have stated that a Shield Bash interrupts his attacks. If the player has the Alteration perk Atronach, being hit by the energy from the Staff of Magnus will rapidly refill your magika instead of draining it, allowing you to finish Morokei quicky by hitting him with a constant stream of powerful destruction spells (currently unknown whether this is a glitch, or if it is, whether it has been patched). Glitching: It is possible for Morokei to get trapped between the door when you first walk in and a companion. Morokei will follow you up the stairs to the door. When he's there, jump off. He'll attack your companion. When your companion is drops, Morokei will be trapped. He will not attack. Shoot him with a bow or low level destruction. I found it easy to take out the wizard furthest away, then walk over to Morokei and pull out my bow. Then shoot the wizard that is keeping him trapped. Note* Have slow time and i would say two decent swords( I had two legendary daedric and power attacked him for the kill) When the wizard is hit he will stop casting the spell and come after you, then use Slow Time (shouts)and pull out your swords. I powered attacked him for a 1 hit ko. A glitch that allows the two Dark Brotherhood followers to never die can be used for this. Bring them with you, they will fight Morokei over and over, the dragon priest will be distracted, then run a fair distance away from the boss room and wait several hours. After some time the follower will kill Morokei successfully. Morokei cannot open the steel doors to his cavern so if you can run in take out the mages and run back out you could open the doors hit him and close them. Mask Effects *+100% magicka regeneration See also *Dragon Priest *Dragon Priest Shrine *Morokei Gallery Photo(1).jpg|Morokei (Mask) Morokei_1.jpg|Hiding behind pillar Morokei_2.jpg|Dealing fire damage Morokei_3.jpg|Morokei is dead Morokei_4.jpg|Morokei's mask collected 2011-11-23_00001.jpg|Disappearing face glitch while wearing the Morokei mask Bugs *Sometimes when wearing the Morokei mask, the player's face will disappear. (confirmed when used in conjunction with the Archmage's Robes. This may mean that only certain clothing and armor will produce this effect) This is caused because the hood that is attached to the robes, which looks very similar to the hoods on all dragon priest masks, takes priority over Morokei. The face disappears whenever a mask is put on because otherwise facial features would jut out from behind. *Rare instances where Morokei is invincible due to Zero Hit Box detection (every shot counts as a miss). *Morokei will not attack the player in some instances. *It has happened that Morokei drops two Staff of Magnus. (staves) *If you are at this portion of the college of winderhold questline and are at the point in the main questline where Paarthurnax (Character) tells you to ask to orc who manages the arcanium for advice on finding the piece of the elder scroll he simply asks a question about Ancano and will not let you progress through the main questline. *If you are standing on a edge, he/she will glitch and go down beneath you, that will give you an adventage to hit him when he cant (this can be used all over skyrim and is very useful to ranged/mages charecters). Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests